What If I Never Told You…
by Missundaztood
Summary: Niles & Daphne fic. Rated 'R'. Yes, that means that 3 lettered word plays a part in this story. "Nothing earth shattering" though, because I think it is tastefully done!


  
  
This story is rated *R*! Other than 'Enjoy!', that's all I have to say for now.   
  
What If I Never Told You… 

by

Missundaztood  


The plane landed safely in Paris, although an emergency landing was necessary. The panic among the passengers had not yet totally subsided, for whereas everyone had been afraid of drowning in the sea before, they were now scared of being roasted on the airplane. 

Daphne and Niles, however, sat calmly in their seats, gazing at each other.

"Did you just…" Daphne stared shocked at Niles. Had he really just admitted that he loved her and kissed her so passionately that she could still feel his lips on hers even though they had long ago left hers?

__

'Oh my God! She didn't like it. What am I going to do now? What the hell has gotten into me in the first place?'

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I should have never taken advantage of you in this situation. Please accept my deepest apologies. I don't even know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry it happened."

"So you take it back?" Daphne inquired. 

"I was not myself." Niles waved his hand as if he could brush the past minute away with it.

"Well, it pretty much felt like you." Daphne interjected still too astonished to find his sheepish stammering amusing.

"Well, you know what they say about people when they come face to face with death…that they do rash and ill-considered things."

"I'm an ill-considered thing?!" Daphne asked surprised.

"No, I don't mean you. I mean kissing you…oh, Daphne can we just drop it for now, please?"

Daphne gave her best to hide her disappointment. She had not even fully comprehended what had happened on the plane less than two minutes ago, had not even realised yet why Dr. Crane had kissed her in the first place and he was already considering it the worst mistake in his life.

"Daphne?" Niles tried to look into her eyes but she averted his gaze. How could he have been so stupid! Had he not learned anything in his life? Cranes and romance just don't go together, like Cranes and happiness don't go together: Once it happened everything was done to destroy it. Hadn't history proven him enough times how miserable love would make him feel?

They sat in their seats silently, staring at the pattern in the cloth of the seat before them pretending it was the most interesting work of art they had ever seen to cover their uneasiness.

"Sir? Madam? Are you injured?"

Daphne and Niles looked up simultaneously to the stewardess and remembered for the first time since the kiss where they were.

"No, I think we're fine. Aren't we, Daphne?" Niles answered and nodded.

"Do you have troubles with your seat belts? We've been looking for you an eternity. We thought we'd lost you. Wait, let me help you," the stewardess opened Daphne's seat belt and helped her up, then Niles followed.

"It's just safety measures, not that the plane will explode or anything unlike some passengers will try to make you believe. We got into strong turbulences and had to bring the plane down, that was all. Unfortunately the landing gear blocked and we had to prepare everything for an emergency landing." The stewardess led them to the door and announced that crew and passengers were safe and complete.

Niles and Daphne were led to another group of fifty people and learned that they were to be accommodated together in the same hotel near the airport. The weather was too bad to continue any earlier than the next morning and therefore the passengers were split into groups for different hotels. A shuttle bus brought them to the airport building together, where they were to be informed of further events.

Niles did not know what possessed him but he quickly grabbed Daphne's hand and held it close to him during the waiting and the drive to the hotel. Daphne glanced at him slyly a couple of times wondering what was wrong with him. She tried to slip her hand out of his several times but each time he gripped her hand harder as if he were afraid to lose her. Daphne was not sure what she should think of his behavior. The last hour had been an emotional roller coaster. One minute he proclaims his love for her out of the blue, the next minute he calls it a mistake and takes it back. Then he acts as if nothing had happened and now he was holding hands with her! A chuckle escaped Daphne as she thought that maybe his brother had put something into their champagne to get a little heat between them. Although, why would Frasier do something like that when nobody had ever mentioned anything about Niles having feelings for her? Or was it really just fear of death like he had said earlier? Either way, she would keep quiet and try to make the most of it.

"What's so funny?" Niles looked at Daphne, wanting to know.

"Oh nothing, I just realised this is the most unusual trip of my life. What if the plane had crashed? You would never have known that..."

"Shh, Daphne, don't panic. The most important thing is that we're still alive." Niles patted her shoulder and squeezed her hand tenderly to calm her nerves.

The rest of the ride was silent; both of them were preoccupied digesting the latest episode in their friendship. Still, there was more between them than just an employee-employer relationship. Okay, so they did not exactly have the best connection and timing when it came to romance, but the attraction they felt towards each other, even though Daphne only recently found out that she had feelings for Niles and didn't know if he reciprocated, was undeniable.

Daphne sighed, glancing at Niles. Why did he have to be so uptight? She wished he would show his emotions just once. Wait a moment didn't he do exactly that on the plane? Yet, why had it seemed so surreal? Their kiss had felt so different from the one they had shared at the Snow Ball, or the one where she had pretended to be married to Niles. Until now she had never been kissed so passionately and yet so gently. 

Niles was absorbed in thoughts of his own. How could this have gone so wrong? He had always dreamed about confessing his love to Daphne. Was it all deception? That god-damn plane! If it had not been about to crash into the ocean he would have never let his feelings out in the open… but the thought of her dying without ever knowing how much she meant to him, how much he truly cared for her… and what did she do? She couldn't care less!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relieved to get a little distance between each other now, Daphne joined the queue at the reception with Niles. It had not escaped her that he was still holding her hand. After twenty minutes it was finally their turn to check in but there was another surprise waiting for them.

"Sir, I'm deeply sorry, but here on the list it says Dr. and Mrs. Crane. We got that information directly from the airline and the room assignments were made according to this list." the concierge apologised.

"Well, can't you get me another room? Miss Moon shall take this one and I'll pay for another."

"Sir, money is not the problem. We have no rooms left."

"This can't be happening!" Daphne moaned.

"Anyway, what other choice do we have? I mean you wouldn't want to camp on the street."

"Which is prohibited by the law, by the way." the concierge interjected, "Look, Sir, Madam, I'll make you an offer. I'll switch your assignments with another couple and give you the suite. I would have an extra bed brought up if we had any left but the couch in the living part of the suite is quite large and comfortable for one night. And the suite has two separate rooms."

"That would be really kind, thank you." Daphne took the key card and grabbed Niles' elbow leading him to the elevator.

"Oh, great." He sighed and pressed the button of the fifth floor. He was not ready to share a room with the woman of his dreams knowing she didn't share his feelings.

"Look, Dr.Crane, I'm not happy about the rooming assignments either, but we have to make the best out of it. You'll have the bedroom and I'll take the couch in the living room. You promise to stay in your realm and I will too." Daphne suggested as they walked down the corridor to their room.

"No Daphne, under no circumstances will I let you sleep on that couch. You'll stay in the bedroom."

"You only want to have the bigger room," she grinned teasingly.

Niles laughed and for the first time things between them were like before that fateful flight. But as quickly as the moment came it went again and the two of them awkwardly tried to act as if nothing had ever happened.

"Here we are," Niles held the door open for Daphne, who turned on the lights.

"Wow," Daphne looked around the room, "this suite is as big as my home back in Manchester."

Niles chuckled and before he knew, it had already slipped his tongue, "You're exaggerating as always, darling."

Daphne cocked her eyebrows watching Niles blush a deep crimson red. They stood opposite each other, avoiding each other's gaze sheepishly.

"God, I wish I had a suitcase to unpack!" Daphne thought.

"Oh, yes!" Niles nodded a little too enthusiastically and Daphne realised she had just thought out loud. Silence fell between them again and both were frantically looking for a topic to talk about.

"Shall I have the room service to bring anything to our room?"

"No." Daphne shook her head indifferently.

"Okay."

"I'll freshen up a little and be right back."

"Okay…I'll make use of the fireplace in the meantime." Niles walked over to the other side of the room and assembled some wood and paper in the fireplace.

"Come to think of it, maybe I'll take a little shower."

Niles closed his eyes and looked heavenwards as if to say, 'this is a test again, right?' And already he had begun to imagine her with no clothes on.

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry to bother you, but this damn zipper is on strike. Would you mind helping me with this dress?" 

"Certainly. It's always a pleasure to be bothered by you, Daphne." Niles walked over to her and worked on the opening, "I don't think I have told you tonight, how lovely you look in that dress."

Daphne prayed he would finish quickly. Being so close to him was sheer torture, especially now that she knew that it was all a game to him. She did not know why he delighted in seducing her to the point where she let down all her guard to kick her away afterwards – yet that is; but his current gesture did not exactly help her in understanding his motives, either.

Finally Niles had freed the bit of cloth that had been stuck in the zipper and pulled it down a few inches to make it easier for Daphne to reach. He knew he should not go any further, but the temptation to touch her bare shoulders was too great – even for a well-composed gentleman like him.

"Yes, I think you have never looked any lovelier than tonight."

The touch of his fingertips as he lightly traced along her shoulders made her shiver with arousal.

"Are you cold," he asked and bit his tongue to avoid the darling that had almost come over his lips again already all too familiar.

"A little,*darling*" Daphne could not resist to tease him about his slip earlier. She turned her head around and looked at a blushing Niles. If this had not been a move on her, then she definitely didn't know.

"Well, I'll better get that fire going." Niles cleared his throat and let his hands fall down to his sides again. 

"You know what? I think I'm getting hungry. Is your offer still standing?"

"Of course. I'll call them while you shower." Niles called over his shoulder, knowing that if he dared to look at her he would not be able to contain himself any longer.

"Thanks." 

He returned his attention to the wood, a sly smile creeping over his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daphne let the warm water run over her body. She had said it. Oh, why had she done that? Now she had frightened him away for sure. Why did she have to tease him like that?! Maybe this had been the *one* chance for them to get the stone rolling. The whole situation was just so confusing: his 'darling', her teasing him, the kiss, his caress on her shoulder. She shivered at the mere thought of it. He had the capability to melt her in his arms, one look and her knees turned into jelly, one kiss and she was his. A frightening thought began to dawn on her: She was his already… no matter what he said or did nor was going to say or do. She simply loved him with all his quirks and eccentricities. She stepped out of the cubicle and wrapped a towel around her. Damn, didn't this fancy hotel have any guest robes?! Maybe they kept it in the bedroom but to reach that she had to sneak past Niles in the living room.

Cautiously she opened the door and looked around, but Niles was nowhere to be seen. Daphne frowned and called out, "Dr. Crane?"

"I'm in the bedroom!" he called back and Daphne rolled her eyes. 'Great!'

When she entered the other room, she saw Niles was on the phone. He glanced at her briefly mouthing "Frasier" to her and answered to Frasier's question. Not a second later his gaze snapped back to Daphne who had already turned her back to him as she quickly slipped into the robe Niles had prepared for her on her side of the bed. Wait, her side of the bed?

Niles heard Frasier calling for his attention on the other end of the line.

__

"Niles? Niles! Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Frasier, I'm here. I had already feared you might have seen it on the sex … six o'clock news." Niles corrected himself quickly but Frasier had already recognised his slip.

__

"Niles, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Frasier, everything's fine."

__

"Are you sure? Dad and I were really worried about you two."

"We had to make an emergency landing in Paris… don't worry, I'm fine, Daphne's fine. Everything is okay. 

Niles turned around to look at Daphne but she had already left the room again. _Damn_. __

"Niles, is Daphne around? Dad would like to speak to her."

"Of course," Niles put the phone down and called for Daphne who appeared immediately at the door, "They want to talk to you." He held the receiver out to her. 

"Hello." Daphne smiled into the phone.

Niles remained some more time in the room watching Daphne talk with his father. He left the room shortly after, for seeing Daphne clad only in the hotel robe brought his imagination to life and he knew a cold shower would be required sooner or later. So why not now while Daphne told his dad and Frasier everything about the near plane crash?

Niles' mind was wandering. How had this situation between them become so awkward? Could his kiss really be the only trigger? There had to be more, but what? He could have sworn that that look right before he kissed her was so full of love instead of deep friendship. Just how could he have been so mistaken when her signals seemed so clear? But then again, the astonished look on her face after he had kissed her and admitted his love to her could not be misunderstood. And did she tell him she loved him as well? No! Okay, so he blurted out his feelings at an inappropriate time and a little unexpectedly but there was no need for her to be that hesitant and shocked. There was only one explanation: He must have had misinterpreted her flirting signals. No wonder he had been off the dating market for quite some time.

Niles turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his body and looked at himself in the mirror. _Niles Crane, what were you thinking? It's not like you were so good looking that the girls had to queue up for an evening with you._ Did he really think a woman like Daphne could fall for him? A boring, stuffy psychiatrist. He laughed. The only problem he had to master now was to pull himself together for the night; the idea of Daphne sleeping next door with no nightgown to wear was more than tempting. He was glad he did not have to worry about sharing the same bed with her because then he would not have known how to contain himself. He looked down, "And you, mister, will behave too!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niles was not prepared for the sight that awaited him in the living room. There, in the light of the fire, was Daphne cowered on a pillow and sobbing heavily. Quickly he rushed over to her in a few strides.

"Daphne, are you okay?" Seeing her in such a dishevelled state tore his heart apart.

"No, I'm not…" Daphne said between heavy sobs.

"Okay, I admit it was a stupid question." Niles put an arm around her shoulder, "Shh… What happened?"

"Nothing." Daphne sobbed.

"Come on, if it was nothing, you would not be dissolved into tears." He brought her head to his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"Oh Dr. Crane, we could all be dead by now!" Daphne broke out into more tears. Now Niles understood where her problem was.

"Daphne, it's all over now, I'm here." Niles pulled her quickly into an embrace, rocking her softly to comfort her. "Shh, I'm here. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you…ever."

"What if the plane had gone down? Would we be floating in the sea now? How cold do you think the water would have been? Would we have drowned first or frozen to death?" Daphne looked up at Niles with tear swollen eyes.

"Daphne, sweetheart, don't think about such things. Your little head is far too beautiful to rack its brain about such horrible scenarios."

"I'm sorry that you have to witness all this, Dr. Crane. Now you are going to think that I'm one of those weak, timid and anxious little things."

"No, why should I? I just did not expect this. You always make such a composed impression on me; I didn't think I had to worry about you. I'm sorry, I should have foreseen it."

"It's just that until the phone call my mind was preoccupied with other things. But when I settled down on the pillow I realised how dangerous it might have been, and that it could have turned out really badly. For the first time I actually had time to think about the past events and I felt so small and meaningless in this big world." Daphne buried her head into the soft material of Niles' robe.

Niles stroked her head gently, "I know, but this is all in the past now. I won't let any harm happen to you. In a few years we will laugh about it and have an adventurous story to tell at parties."

"We were lucky this time, weren't we?"

"I think it just wasn't our time to go. We are still needed here on earth."

"It makes you really think about your life. I mean I never thought it could end this way. I always thought I would be somewhere close to ninety, or one hundred years of age if I got lucky. I would have enough time with those I love and above all I would be able to tell them I love them and say goodbye to them before…" Daphne's voice broke.

"Same here," Niles said barely audible, "though when mom died God took that illusion away from me. She went without ever knowing how much I loved her. I've wished so many times I could have told her I love her before she died, that it is enough for an eternity. A small wish which has never been granted." He sighed heavily and Daphne was now rubbing his arm giving back some of the comfort she had received from him earlier.

A knock on the door interrupted their little intimacy. He got up to open the door, "Let's hope it's room service. I'm starving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niles had ordered a light dinner considering it was already late at night and they would soon go to sleep. They ate in silence and, strangely enough, the uneasiness between them had almost disappeared and had been replaced by a newfound intimacy if there had not been that fateful kiss pending over them like the sword of Damocles. However, none of them dared to bring up the topic, afraid of where a discussion would lead to after the stress and strains of the eventful day. Both decided it would be best to turn in for the night so Niles went into the bedroom to grab a pillow and blanket and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, you won't start crying again, will you?" he frowned at Daphne who was sitting again on the pillow in front of the fireplace.

"Daphne?" he called her name when she didn't react.

"Hm?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Must have been a wonderful thought that had you so absorbed."

"I just thought it's a pity that we can't enjoy this cosy atmosphere a bit more. I mean, under normal circumstances I would be thrilled to be at this lovely place with a handsome doctor," she winked at him, "but somehow the chemistry doesn't seem right tonight."

Niles looked at Daphne for a long time. She had invited him to talk about what had taken place during the flight, but how could he explain it to her? How could he explain his feelings he had kept from her for seven years and then blurted out in a moment he thought he would die?

"Daphne, I…" He trailed off.

"Dr. Crane, you don't have to talk about it if you don't like, but tonight has shown how little time we have left sometimes and there is something **I** want you to know. Things can't possibly get any more awkward between us than they have been lately, and I've already warmed up to the idea that it might be better for the both of us if I'd quit …"

_Where had **that** suddenly come from?!_ "WHAT?!" Niles shouted enraged not believing his ears.

"Please let me finish, because if this moment passes I'll never again be able to work up the courage to tell you. It is true what they say about your last minutes… When we were on that plane and about to crash into the ocean I saw my whole life flashing before my eyes."

Niles' face softened and he sat down opposite to Daphne, leaning on his left arm as he listened intently to what she had to say. He tucked a rebellious strain of her hair behind her ear.

"I saw my family, your brother, your father. And I saw you and all the wonderful moments we've shared together. And for a split second the earth stood still and one thought took hold of me: What if we were to die and you would never know…" Niles looked at Daphne, confused. Could it be? No, impossible! But her eyes told him otherwise. He would just do it. No more holding back, just acting on impulse. Not another word was spoken; instead his head came slowly closer until he finally brushed his lips timidly over hers.

"Niles, I…"

_Niles? NILES! Not Dr. Crane!_

"Shh, now it's my turn," he silenced her with a soft kiss and then gazed deeply into her eyes, "I love you, Daphne. I have for the past seven years. I've loved you since the day we met" He rested his head against hers, "with all my heart." He almost choked at the last words as he let his bottled up emotions come free. He cupped her face in his right hand and while stroking her cheek with his thumb he brought his lips back to hers for a long and tender kiss. Gently he parted her lips with his tongue, searching hers for a little game. He let his tongue explore the sweet and warm depths of Daphne's mouth tentatively first but soon they were lost in a heated lip lock. 

As his hand wandered slowly down her neck to her décolleté, following the seam of her robe, his tongue darted in and out of her mouth again and again, teasing her, making love to her. Swiftly he untied her robe revealing the natural beauty of Daphne's luxurious body. Niles pushed both endings of the garment aside and a little over her shoulder and sneaked his hand underneath. He stroked her side softly as he brought his lips down to Daphne's shoulder. He kissed the little spot of revealed skin there, and began to push her robe back with his nose as his lips caressed her bare skin.

Daphne let out a sigh and realized she had held her breath for…for how long? Time seemed to stand still as Niles cherished her body in their little foreplay. If he continued like this she'd have a homerun before the game actually began. But she was far from complaining. The last minutes had been the most wonderful ones of her life and she would do everything to make their lovemaking last all night, and be fulfilling for the both of them. She felt Niles taking her into his arms before he gently pushed her down onto the carpeted floor and hovered over her with the upper half of his body.

"Wait," Daphne stopped him from continuing his exploration of her mouth and pulled the cushion away from under her. "Too uncomfortable," she laughed, "and while we're already at it," she slipped quickly out of the loose sleeves of her robe. Now that she was completely free she reached out her arms behind Niles' head bringing it down for a sensuous kiss.

Niles hesitated a moment, still taking in the beautiful sight of Daphne lying naked in front of him. His gaze swept over her body one more time before he leaned over Daphne again and ravished her mouth.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered huskily, "…so lovely … I don't deserve you." Hungrily he sought her lips and parted them to let his tongue intertwine with hers. As the passion in their kiss increased, Daphne buried her hand deeper into his hair as if to increase their proximity too. Niles' hand was wildly and yet tenderly roaming over Daphne's body, exploring every spot of her soft and pale skin. Caressing and savoring it while Daphne's hands fervently started doing the same to his body, until Niles had to break their kiss.

"Careful, Daphne. Right now I have about the control of a college boy," he warned her and put her hand aside. 

Daphne chuckled and responded friskily, "Well, you surely know what they say about the stamina of college boys!" 

"Daphne!" Niles blushed a little. "That was a serious warning!"

Daphne let go of Niles and brushed her hand over his belly up to his chest where she sneaked it under the robe and drew tiny ornaments with her forefinger following the pectorals on his skin.

"I want this night to be unforgettable for you, darling, and it's been a long time since I've been with a woman."

Daphne smiled and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. His face hovered now over hers again and it was impossible for Niles to resist her sweet lips. 

"I know," Daphne reached up to caress his face, "but it doesn't matter, Niles. I love you and we have the whole night. This night has already gone beyond anything I had ever imagined or hoped for in my wildest dreams. Never did I think that being with you would be as wonderful as it actually is. You've exceeded my highest expectations, Niles Crane, and we haven't even made love. Which doesn't mean that I'll renounce it!" Daphne winked at him.

Niles could do nothing else but stare at her for a long time. She loved him. She had said it. Everything would be alright now. "Do you know at all how much I love you? You're the best thing that could have happen to me. I love you so much I can't put it into words."

"Then show me, Niles. Make love to me." Daphne reached for his belt and disentangled it. Niles didn't need to be told twice. He got rid of his robe deftly and rolled on top of Daphne. 

Both gasped at the first skin-to-skin contact. They looked at each other and smiled. Daphne breathed a silent, "I love you" before Niles caught her lips in a heated kiss, putting all his love and passion for the woman of his dreams into it. He positioned himself and made her slowly his, never breaking eye contact. 

Daphne gazed deeply into Niles' eyes. She had only one thought on her mind, never had anything in her life felt so right. When Joe dumped her, she thought it was the most miserable day in her life, but the truth was that it was the most glorious day of a new beginning of a far more fulfilling life. From the moment she admitted to herself for the first time that she truly loved him, she knew deep down that he was the man she had been waiting for all her life. There was a gentleness and love in his eyes that he tried so hard to hide from the world. He hid behind his snobbishness but Daphne had seen through it. Underneath the surface slumbered a man capable of such love, care and tenderness only very few men possessed. And right now she was more than happy to add passion and ardor to her list.

Until he made her his, Niles did not know how much he had missed the wonderful and sweet closeness of a woman. He loved the electrifying feeling of Daphne's soft skin on his as he brushed his body against hers. Her head was lying between his arms and he caressed her temples tenderly with his fingertips. He showered her face with little kisses before his lips wandered down Daphne's throat and nuzzled her neck. What he loved even more was the certainty that she was his as he was hers. There was a bond between them that could not be cut anymore. They belonged to each other and just knowing that she would be there with him and for him forever was more satisfying than anything else in the world.

Daphne's breathing quickened along with the growth of her arousal. Her right hand played with the hair on his neck before she started rubbing his back. The passion in his kisses became more demanding. He traced the curves of her lips with his tongue, dipping inside from time to time. Who had thought there'd be such a passionate lover under the perfect psychiatrist image? But Daphne loved this unknown side of Niles she was still in the process of discovering. He was taking her into heights of passion she had never been before. Actually, it had never felt so wonderful to be with a man before. She smiled as she realised that it was only another evidence that Niles was the fulfilment of everything she desired in a man. He was her lover, her soul mate and protector. 

Soon they had to give in to their longing of finally becoming one like they had both dreamed of for so long. Both delighted in watching the other one losing themselves in the wonderful, sweet sensations, knowing it was their deep love for each other that created them. Niles collapsed on top of Daphne. It seemed as if all of his strength had left his body. They shared a long and sensuous kiss, yearning to keep those wonderful feelings of the afterglow a little longer. Exhausted but with a contented grin on their faces they lay on the floor, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Daphne began absentmindedly stroking Niles' head, who lifted it to give her a long and tender kiss. 

"I can feel your heart beating." Daphne smiled.

"I can feel yours too." Niles gazed into her deep brown eyes, full of warmth and love for him.

"It's racing so fast. Are you okay?"

"Yes, better than okay." he chuckled softly, "I've never been happier in my life!"

"Me too!" Daphne sighed and snuggled her head under his chin. 

"How did I find someone as loving as you? You must have fallen from heaven!" Niles buried his nose in her hair, kissing her head and taking in her scent.

"Well, technically it was me who found you." Daphne muffled against his chest. Niles let out a long satisfied sigh and rolled on his side. He took Daphne in his arms, who cuddled quickly into his embrace.

"That is not true. I found _you_! 'You're Daphne?' Remember?" Niles inquired.

"Yes, I remember!" Daphne laughed out loud and blushed.

"How I love it when you do that!" Niles gave her a short peck, "I love you."

"I love you more." Daphne's tongue darted out to kiss him passionately. Niles brushed his hand softly over Daphne's body.

"You're cold," Niles broke their kiss and looked at Daphne with concern. "Maybe we should make use of that king-sized bed in the other room." 

Daphne pulled a face, "No, I find this place far too comfortable to trade it for anything. I could lie here with you forever. This is the most romantic place I have ever made love with somebody and you would have to carry or drag me violently away from here." And to prove her point even more Daphne rubbed her face against Niles' neck.

"I get it," Niles chuckled, "then I'll make sure we won't freeze here." He got up and grabbed the pillow he had put on the couch next to them. Then he pulled down the blanket and covered them both with it.

"Better?" He looked at Daphne questioningly.

"Perfect," Daphne nodded and wanted to snuggle back against him.

"Wait," Niles stopped her and flipped on his stomach. He quickly put more pieces of wood into the fireplace to make sure the fire would keep going through the night.

"There. Now it's perfect!" Niles nodded satisfied and bent down to kiss Daphne. "I guess I can add chopping wood for the fireplace in my bedroom to my daily activities when we're back in Seattle."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Daphne kissed him back lovingly, "You have a fireplace in your room?" Her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Mhm, and I have a fairly good feeling that it will be used frequently in the future." He winked at Daphne. He leaned over her and both shared a long and sweet kiss.

"You're so beautiful." He said while gazing deeply into her eyes.

"And you're quite handsome yourself!" Daphne winked back at him and cupped his chin in her hand. Her lips sought his and their tongues started playing with each other. Their kiss became more demanding and their hands started roaming over each other's bodies wildly.

"I love you," Niles breathed huskily. "I don't think I can ever get enough of your sexy body." His head dove under the blanket and he covered Daphne's body with little kisses.

"I sincerely hope so." Daphne giggled because Niles' hair was tickling her belly.

"Are you ticklish?" She heard his muffled voice and already feared he would take a merciless advantage of that. But instead he kissed her belly button softly and his head re-appeared with a soft smile on his lips. She looked into his eyes and was taken back by the love shining in them. So much love for only her. Daphne felt the needed to tell him that he meant as much to her as she meant to him.

"I love you, Niles, like I've never loved anyone before." Daphne's voice almost broke. "You make me so happy. I can't believe my luck."

"You make me very happy too, Daphne. I thought I'd never be able to fall in love with another woman again before I met you. But I'm here with you, enjoying every moment of intimacy we share because I'm head over heels in love with you."

They shared a long and tender kiss. Their tongues slowly intertwined and disentangled again several times, playing and teasing each other as their hands roamed over their bodies. Niles shifted his position and made love to Daphne for the second time. Soon they were absorbed in their little world again where nothing else mattered than the fulfilment of the other one's needs. This time their lovemaking was slow and gentle now that the first wave of passion had been unleashed. They continued their curious exploration of each other's bodies with their hands and lips, until they fell exhausted asleep in the early morning hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niles was the first one to stir slowly. He blinked a few times, puzzled by the unknown surroundings. He raised his head to look around and froze for a moment. His arms were tightly wrapped around… Daphne? The memory of the past night quickly came back and a huge smile spread across his face. He slightly bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. He pulled the sheet up a little to cover her skin and pressed his body closer against hers. He buried his nose into her neck and rubbed it gently against her skin. 

Daphne squirmed a little in his arms, feeling something scratching her neck. She moved a little but the feeling did not go away. Instead it was now above the height of her jaw as Niles began nibbling on her earlobe. She moaned as if to complain and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head slightly and stared into Niles' blue eyes. Niles saw confusion spreading on her face as if she tried to recall how they had gotten into this situation. A moment later she beamed at him, grinning sheepishly.

"Morning, Mrs. Crane." Niles alluded to the mistake at the reception.

Daphne grinned and played along, "Morning, my little college boy." 

They chuckled softly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful. I had this fantastic dream that I hooked up with this cute psychiatrist on an aeroplane."

"Oh," Niles was disappointed, "then it was all just a dream?" 

Daphne turned around in his arms and snuggled against his chest.

"It wasn't a dream, Niles, was it?"

"You won't try to forget this happened?"

"Daphne! How could I?"

"Well, you did it on that plane."

Niles growled, "Maybe I deserved that but have you got any idea of how humiliated I felt when I confessed my love to you and your only response was a cold and shocked stare?"

"What? And did you ever think how I felt when you told me you loved me and before I could fully take in your words you took it back?"

"I did that only because I thought you'd hate me for what I did."

"Hate you? Niles, I could never hate you. I love you far too much to do that. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well then not hate but anger. You were so distant all evening that I thought you had had it with me."

"Did last night seem as if I had had it with you?"

"No, you rather did *it* than have it with me." Niles grinned.

"See? I didn't want to repulse you, honey, but I was so puzzled. I'd dreamed so many times that you'd say those three words to me that I thought it wasn't real. I guess I thought I'd already be in heaven."

"If only I had known," Niles sighed, "we could have saved a lot of time and made better use of it."

"No regrets, Niles. The important thing is that we are here, together. Only next time you tell me something important like that consider giving me a minute or two to collect my thoughts." Daphne smiled gently.

"Okay, agreed," Niles kissed her softly.

"So no more taking back anymore?" Daphne asked as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"What are you planning to do? Biting my lip until I bleed if I say no?"

"Maybe." Daphne giggled.

"I can assure you Daphne, my only intention is to make you happy for the rest of your life."

"Good boy," Daphne rewarded him with a sensuous kiss.

"Besides, I'd have to take it back four times." Niles grinned before he devoured her lips. After a while Daphne broke their kiss and worry replaced happiness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked with a concerned voice.

"I wish we wouldn't have to leave this place today." Daphne sighed.

"Honestly Daphne, one night on this hard floor is enough." Niles joked to cheer her up, although not successfully. He sighed too, "What's bothering you so much, sweetheart?"

"What will happen once we've returned to Seattle?"

"Nothing?" 

Daphne shrank back. Nothing? Acting as if it never had happened was even worse than taking it back.

"Daphne, it's no big deal. We're adults, we can handle this. Frasier and Dad adore you. They've known that I loved you all these years. They'll be nothing but happy for us. If you feel more comfortable, maybe we should date a few weeks before getting engaged. After a couple of months it should be enough time for the wedding to take place."

Daphne listened to him, slowly digesting everything that he had just said. "Niles..." Daphne interrupted him softly, "When did you plan all this?"

"While I was waiting for you to wake up this morning. You look like an angel when you're sleeping. Did you know that?"

"No," Daphne shook her head smiling softly. "Oh, dear!"

"What?"

"Here I am lying wondering how I will be able to keep my hands off you during the flight and you are telling me that I have to pull myself together for a few months."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that we'll have secret nightly encounters during our engagement in your room?"

"My room?"

"Yes. I thought we'd save the big bed and the fireplace for the wedding to have a little imprevu…"

"Niles, what would you say if we make the most out of the king-sized bed in this bedroom now to get a little foretaste on upcoming nights."

"I'd say let the games begin!" Niles laughed and rose quickly. He pulled Daphne up and swept her off the ground in a swift movement. He carried her over, "It would have really been a waste to leave this bed untouched." He put her down carefully and laid himself on top of her.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not as much as I do."

"That's what *you* think."

"Actually I think I'll have to silence you…" Niles kissed her passionately and once more time stood still as the two lovers became one.

  
  



End file.
